PAW Patrol:Mission ImPAWsibble
Charaters Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Dawn Zachary Mako Chapter 1: Chase Breaks Out With Chase Chase: What are you doing? Mako: I'm making six sets of chambers to activate the Death Bomb. Chase: Death Bomb?!? For what? Mako: To take over Adventure Bay! Mwhahahaha! Chase: No! I won't let you! Mako: What are you gonna do? You can't escape!!! Chase looks at the floor Chase: Hmmm... At the Lookout Dawn: Skye! Where are you going? Skye: To get Chase! Dawn: How do you plan to do that? You can't take Mako alone. Skye: I have to try! Dawn: Well take me with you! Skye: No! This is my fight Dawn! Not yours! Skye fliess off Dawn: She's crazy if she thinks she can fight him alone. We need to help her. Dawn runs inside Lookout Chapter 2: Chase vs Mako Chase upgrades his pup pack with the metal from the floor Chase: Ruff! Grappling hook! Chase swings out of the cell Mako: What the!? Chase: So you think you can rule Adventure Bay huh? Mako: You can't stop me! They begin fighting At the Lookout Zuma: Skye went to fight Mako alone!?! Rocky: She could get killed! Dawn: We have to help her! With Skye Skye: Huh? Someone's calling me. Chase appears Chase: Is anyone there? Skye: Chase? Chase! It's me! Chase: Skye? Skye: I'm coming to save you! Chase: No! Don't come! He's too strong! He's... Chase's voice fades out Skye: Chase? Chase! That's it! I'm coming over there! With Chase Chase: You're... r-really strong. Mako: Were you suprised? Did you think you could defeat ME!? Skye busts in Skye: Chase! I knew it! I knew this was a bad idea from thevery beginning! Chapter 3: Chase's Clone With Dawn's group Rubble: How much longer untill weget there? Marshall: Maybejust a few more steps. They find Skye unconcious Zachary: Skye! Rocky: What in the heak happened!? Zuma: What do you tink happened!? It's Mako! Dawn: I can't belive he did this to her! With Chase Chase: Oww... I-I can s-still fight M-mako! Mako: Well then I bet this will finish you off! Chase appears in front of Chase!?! Chase: WHAT!? Fake Chase: Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Chase: But you're me! But i'm me! So who are you!? Fake Chase: Appearently I am you. They begin fighting Mako: I have some trash I need to take care of. With Dawn Zuma: Hey Zach. Is Skye ok now? Zachary: She's ok. But her nose is still bleeding. Dawn: That's good. As long as she dosen't get seriously hurt. Rocky: I don't wanna scare anyone but I think someone's following us. Dawn: Like right now? Rubble: Like right now, right now? Rocky: Yes rright now, right now. Rubble: Like right now? Zachary: R-right now? Dawn: Right now? Mako grabbs Marshall Marshall: Yes! Right now, right now! Chapter 4: Mako's Defeat Mako: You shouldn't have came here! Leave or I will do to you te same I did to the pink one! Chase suddenly flies in Zachary: Oh my gosh! Rubble: Chase! Chase stands up Chase: Mako! Your clone was no match for me! Mako: What a shame. He throws Marshall Marshall: Ahhh! Chase: It's over Mako! Mako: It's never over! Chase: Where's Skye!? Zachary: Right here. Chase: No. How could I have let this happen? Mako: It will be fun destroying you all! Chase: I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE TAKEN YOU ON MYSELF! Chase leaps at Mako Mako: Hey! Get off me! Chase breaks his robot parts Mako: My armor! Chase: It's over! Without your armor you're nothing more than an ordinary pup! Mako: Well I just activated a bomb that will kill us all together! Mako took his last breath and died Chapter 5: Death Dosen't Mean Goodbye Forever Skye wakes up Skye: Dawn? Zachary? Everyone? and... Chase! Skye hugs Chase Skye: I'm so happy you're ok! Chase: Same to you! But we need to get out of here! Zachary grabbs Mako's jetpack and the bomb Zachary: Chase! You have to leave! Chase: But what about you!? Zachary: Just forget about me! Chase: No! Zach... please... don't do this. You're my best friend. Zachary: If you won't leave then I will. Goodbye Chase. Zachary flies up with the bomb Chase: Noooooo! Don't do it! Zacharrrrrrry! The bomb explodes All pups: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! They all go back to the Lookout and Chase looks at the sky Chase: I'll never forget you Zachary... THE END b Category:Death of an OC character occurs Category:Chase and skye Category:Sad Category:Skye x Chase